


Gaekkebrev

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Different people think about romance in different ways. Sometimes, VERY different ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~!~New Ship Alert~!~
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy a Valentine's special!

Bunny has a surprise for him. This is literally never a good thing, but can be as mild as “I made cookies!” when Jensen knows the house contains no reasonable cookie ingredients, or “check out this thing I did with my hair!,” when the thing he’s done is, use all of Jensen’s gel to spike it straight up. This is worse though. Bunny doesn’t just have a surprise for him. No, the text explicitly says he has a “romantic surprise,” along with about thirty sparkly heart and kissy face emojis.

The last time Bunny had given him a “romantic surprise” he’d had to get new sheets. And a new mattress. And had seriously considered scrapping the bedframe too, just to get the stench of chocolate syrup out of the room. Jensen swears he still sometimes smells it in Bunny’s hair.

So, needless to say, he’s honestly dreading what he’s going to find in his room when he gets home.

Because the text also says the surprise is waiting on his bed and god why can’t he just have a normal boyfriend who doesn’t give a shit about romance and microwaves pizza rolls or something.

Jensen stares at his ominously closed bedroom door. He could just run now. He could get out and run away, skip town and no one could find him. He has enough in savings to last him a while, his visa still has a few good months on it. His computer’s in his room though. He sighs and reluctantly knocks on the door.

“Who iiiiiis it~” Bunny’s voice calls, as high and sultry as he can make it, which is basically just laughable.

“Can I. Can we get this over with?”

“Come on in baby~ Heh. Cum, get it?” Jensen’s already opened the door as the awful pun is being uttered. What’s more awful is what greets him inside.

Bunny’s splayed himself over Jensen’s bed, in a stereotypical seductive pose, head propped up on a hand, one knee bent up jauntily. It’s what he’s wearing though.

Bunny on his bed wearing nothing would be better. It would be good even, Jensen’s been happy to see that number of times. What he hasn’t seen, though, is his six foot something boyfriend on his bed wearing nothing but a six foot man sized diaper and a cheeky grin.

Jensen turns around promptly and exits the room.

“Wha- Jensen c’mon! I worked really hard on this!” There’s the sound of Bunny scrambling off the bed before Jensen’s grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back and around to face him. He blanches at getting the full view and quickly closes the door to spare anyone else the trauma, and himself the humiliation of someone thinking he’s into this mess.

“What, you worked really hard on buying adult diapers?”

Bunny pouts. It’s sickeningly endearing and Jensen averts his eyes. “And the wings too, c’mon…”

“The-?” Jensen takes a second look, carefully avoiding the area of Bunny that’s currently screaming ‘shameful kink.’ It appears that, yes, he’s also currently wearing a set of fluffy white angel wings strapped to his back.

“Why the fuck-”

“I’m CUPID, dude!” He strikes a little exclamatory pose, arms aloft at his sides complete with jazz hands.

“Cupid doesn’t wear a fucking _diaper_!!”

“Yes he-”

“No he wears a fucking… robe thing! Like a loincloth or something!”

“Oh.” Bunny deflates like Jensen just told him his dog died or something. He feels instantly horrible, then the instant after that annoyed at himself for feeling bad over this terrible thing he’s been forced to witness.

“Why the fuck are you even dressed up like a cupid anyway?”

 Bunny cocks his head like a puppy, brow furrowed. “For Valentine’s Day, duh.”

 Jensen opens his mouth and no words come out.

“Jensen. Holy fucking shit dude. Did you forget it was Valentine’s Day?”

“I! I- I didn’t FORGET, I just-”

“What the fuck! You’re over here flaming me for _doing my best_ to bring some ROMANCE into our relationship, and you just FORGOT?”

 Now he legitimately feels bad, in a way that’s intensely uncomfortable. He knew he was a shit boyfriend but this seems like too much.

 Bunny plants both his hands on his (BY THE WAY STILL VERY DIAPER-CLAD) hips. “And just HOW do you think you’re gonna make this up to me, _hmmmm_?”

“Uh. I. I love you?” Jensen makes a meek kissy face. Bunny shoves his palm into it.

“No no no, that’s not gonna work this time!”

“I can suck-”

“Well that’s not very ROMANTIC is it??”

Jensen cracks a lecherous grin. “Depends on what you mean by-”

“NO, it’s not good enough!” Bunny makes a dramatic thinking pose. “Now let’s see… OOO, I know!! Are there any, like, special Danish Valentine’s celebration things?”

Jensen shrugs. “I mean, I never really dated anyone there-”

“But you've gotta KNOW them!!” Bunny’s near jumping up and down with excitement. His little wings bounce along with him like he’s about to take off.

“I guess? They’re not really that special, it’s like-”

“NO! Don’t tell me, what the fuck? The whole point is it’s a SURPRISE!” He’s gesticulating wildly now.

“So what, you want me to go and-”

“Yes!!! Go and come RIGHT back here or you’re sleeping on the couch, mister!”

“What? It’s my fucking room-”

“Go!”

“Will you at least be wearing normal clothes when I get back?”

“I’ll think about it!!”

\---

Jensen stops in front of his bedroom door and pulls out his phone, texts Bunny to close his eyes. Then, after a second, sends a second message of just an emoji heart.

Bunny’s sitting very primly on his bed, a big goofy grin on his face, eyes closed, and thankfully fully clothed. Jensen takes one tiny, innocent, not dumb second to appreciate how utterly adorable he looks.

“Okay, you can look.”

He holds out the bouquet of small white flowers limply.

“I’m not sure these are exactly the right kind, but in Denmark there’s flowers, they’re called, whatever, in Danish but they’re uh. Snowdrops here I guess? You’re supposed to get them special for whoever you, y’know. Love.”

Bunny takes the bouquet with an air of reverence, then looks up at Jensen with the most heartfelt smile he’s ever seen him wear.

“C’mere.” He pulls Jensen down by the collar with his free hand into a very tender kiss. Jensen feels like his heart swells with the sweetness of it.

“Alright, you’re off the hook for now!” Bunny proclaims before jumping up, suddenly three feet taller than Jensen, as always. “Now c’mon, help me find a vase or something for these! I need to keep them alive as the memento of the one time you actually did something cheesy.”

Jensen blusters. “I didn’t- it wasn’t CHEESY, it’s- it’s a tradition!”

“A cheeeesy tradition! A tradition totally drenched in gouda, and cheddar, and fuckin- what’s another one?”

They argue about traditions and cheeses all the way across the house. They’ve somehow managed to be holding hands the whole way too. Jensen wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
